


First Time

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, set between CoE Day Two and Day Three: Ianto realises that it's the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Ianto wrenched hard at the spanner for a third time and sighed with relief when he felt the bolt on Jack's shackles finally give way.

"Thanks," said Jack.

"No problem." Ianto thought he should say something lighthearted to improve the mood— but he stopped short as a realisation swept over him.

"My God," Ianto said. "This is the first time..."

"The first time what?"

Ianto grabbed Jack's right wrist, free of both shackles and wrist-strap.

"The first time I've seen you completely naked."

Jack pulled his wrist from Ianto's grasp and turned away. "Yeah," he said. "I suppose it is."


End file.
